


Sweet Thing

by yaoisaveslives



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, cam boy eren, salaryman levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisaveslives/pseuds/yaoisaveslives
Summary: Levi is Sweet Thing's (eren's) number one fan on a cam boy website and one night things take a turn for their own. Let's just say Levi is left with a rather happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Tired eyes cast a sideways glance at the watch perched upon his wrist as he waited for the arriving train to pick him up. With a long sigh, Levi held his coat closer to his slightly shivering frame as he still had two minutes until it was supposed to arrive.

 

His legs ached as he stood in the cold night of a very bustling Berlin. People squeezed past him and others chatted into their phones as they all made their way to whatever it was that was on their agenda for the night. His breath was visible in front of his face as he exhaled steadily into the chilled air.

 

All he wanted to do was get home into the comfort and warmth of his clean apartment. It wasn’t too far of a walk, but being as cold and late as it is, the mere thought of having to carry himself several blocks was enough to make him shudder and shake his head. The train was fine, even though it was usually filthy and cramped during this time of the night.

 

A subtle screeching noise filled the atmosphere around him as the white lights from the train came rushing past him. _Finally_. He had unfortunately forgotten his gloves before he left for work this morning, so he balled his fists into his peacoat as he waited for the waiting doors to slide open.

 

People steadily filed out of the train cart and onto the cold concrete as Levi buried his nose into the fluffy scarf around his neck and quietly made his way inside. It was significantly warmer from all the body heat, and Levi was actually thankful for the vast amount of people surrounding him for once. Just this once.

 

As the doors shut and the overhead voice was heard giving the destination stops, Levi let his mind wander as he thought about his day. He was a hard working salary man that was constantly dealing with people and things that any normal person would rather not have to deal with, so as his mind gently reminded of what day it was,  a spark of interest went off throughout his body. It was Friday evening.

 

Levi’s body tingled with agitation as he was now desperate to get home and open his laptop. His brows furrowed as the first set of people filed out of the train, leaving him with one more stop to painfully wait through.

His brief case was being crushed in his death grip as the train was coming to a halt several minutes later. The second the doors swept open, Levi dashed out the cart and sped-walked in the direction of his apartment. A quick glance at the time told him that he had fifteen minutes left until it was ‘time’.

 

An impatient groan escaped his parted lips as he rounded the corner and walked down the street that led him to his home. He didn’t have the time or patience to wait for an elevator, (they were filthy anyways) so he took the stairs at a reasonable pace until he was four floors up with a pounding heartbeat. His keys jingled in his hands as he unlocked his door and pulled it open, familiar scent filling his senses.

 

He shut the door behind himself and loosened the tie around his neck with one hand. He toed his dress shoes off and padded his way into the living space. The moonlight filtered in through the sheer curtains, casting a subtle glow throughout the room. As he shrugged off his coat and blazer, a furry tail surrounded his feet and pushed against his leg.

 

“Ah, hello beautiful, how are you?” Levi crouched down and stroked long strokes along the cats’ silky fur, making it purr in delight. A smile stretched across the man’s features as he spent the next few minutes cuddling and talking to his furry friend.

 

As he was pouring cat food into a bowl, the clock on his wall warned him of the time. “Shit,” he cursed to himself as he popped the bowl of kibble onto the floor and dashed to his room. He plopped down into the awaiting desk chair as he opened up his laptop, sighing in relief as he barely made it in time.

 

He logged onto the awaiting website and saw that the broadcast had not yet begun, and there was still four minutes left remaining until it did.

 

Levi took this opportunity to unbutton his shirt and change into some sweats, sighing in relief as he did so. He stretched his arms long above his head, a few joints popping as he did. A small groan of relief escaped his mouth as he melted into the plushness of the chair he was sat in.

 

The countdown had finally ended, chatbox exploding with excited and horny men as the screen came to life. Levi’s eyes dilated as he took in the sight before him, mouth instantly watering.

 

“Hey everyone, nice to see you all once again,” the smiling boy with bright cerulean eyes greeted, hand waving slightly at the camera. He was perched upon a plush bed with white bedding,  various toys beside him. He was in nothing but a pretty set of white lace paintes with a cute little bow in the front, a matching pair of knee high socks with a garter belt holding them up. He looked exquisite.

 

The lighting was dim but bright enough for Levi to see everything. It was definitely evening from where the boy was broadcasting. He was sat upon his knees, blinking prettily as he read all of the frantic comments of compliments, greetings, requests, and more. All Levi could do was watch in awe as the beautiful person before him blushed at some of the more forward comments.

 

The boy on camera went by the nickname Sweet Thing, but people called him ‘baby’ or anything related of the sort. No one knew his real name or anything else.  

 

“So, tonight I thought I would give you all a special treat since you had waited an extra week for me. I’m so sorry for that, I missed you guys so much,” the boy flashed the cutest puppy dog eyes into the camera and blinked slowly, bottom lip poking out in a pout. Levi was just about to lose his mind.

 

“I was busy with personal problems, but now I am back and ready to make you all happy. Or I will at least try my best. You all deserve the best.” The boy was now smiling sincerely, chocolate hair falling just above his mesmerizing eyes. He took another moment to read the comments before getting up onto his knees, head cut out of the shot as he showed off his little outfit.

 

“You like it? I got these just for you. I was thinking about what you had liked previously in the past, so I thought these would go great.” He ran his hands carefully along the lace of the panties, and oh had Levi wished those were his hands. He wanted to feel that silky smooth skin underneath his fingers so badly, he wanted to snap the garter belt and make the boy gasp in shock. Levi raked his eyes hungrily along the tight and lightly muscled body in front of him. He was getting hard just by the sight.

 

“Look at the back too, isn’t it pretty?” The boy got on his hands and knees and swiveled around, giving the camera a full view of the delicious backside of the boy. Levi groaned and squeezed at his now aching cock from above his sweats.

 

 _That ass_. Damn, all Levi could think about was slapping it until it turned peachy and blistering pink. It was so round and perky, the flesh would bounce right back under his palm. Levi bit his lip and shuddered at the thought.

 

The boy gave his ass a little flirty shake as he giggled lightly. “Here’s the best part.” With both hands, the boy spread his cheeks with firm fingers, showing off how the pretty thong came with a gaping hole that opened up right above the boy’s tiny pink entrance. Levi’s cock splurted precum as he gripped at it again. “Jesus,” Levi muttered to himself.

 

“Aren’t these handy? I thought they were pretty just by looking at them, but when I saw that it came with this feature, I just had to buy them. I knew you would love it,” the boy looked back at the camera with the most innocent doe eyes, Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his sweats down to his mid thigh along with his briefs and freed his aching cock. He wrapped a firm hand around it, making his eyes flutter shut for a moment before all attention was brought back to the star of the show.

 

“Anyways, I wanted to put on a show for you guys so I brought all of my handy friends,” The boy said as he turned back around and sat to look up into the camera. “Which should I use first?” He spent a couple seconds to read the suggestions and comments from the onlookers, eyebrows raising with interest. “Looks like you guys all want me to use Mr. Dildo here.” The boy laughed lightly as he picked up the very realistic looking toy.

 

“Extra info in case any of you are new, this boy is an eight by six. I love him to death.” The boy cooed as he brought it up to his lips and gave the tip a small kiss. Levi’s cock twitched with interest as he watched the boy scoot back further onto the bed, grab lube, and put the other toys aside.

 

He lied down onto his back and began to play with his nipples. A ding sound was heard and the boy’s eyes lightened up as he saw a two hundred coin bundle was gifted towards him by a user. “Thanks babe.” The boy winked at the camera and his hands slid down his body towards his lower regions. Levi shuddered and watched as more and more people began to gift the boy coins.

 

“You’re spoiling me,” the boy blushed as he watched the amount climb. His cheeks were dusted the prettiest rose color as his hand finally found his crotch, palming it gently. Levi bit his inner cheek and had to grip hard at his base to keep from coming.

 

A small gasp made it’s way through the speakers as the boy began to shift his hips and writhe against the fluffy duvet as he grew more and more hard. The bulge from the tiny panties was now straining against the thin fabric, threatening to break loose. Levi’s mouth watered and his cock was now drenched from the sight before him. He couldn’t believe this young man’s beauty and eroticism.

 

The boy turned slightly and half of his face was buried into the sheets. His hair was a mess, eyes cast back up into the camera. “It hurts, daddy.” The boy’s eyes squeezed shut as his palm rubbed generously against his clothed cock. “It hurts, I want it to stop.” The boy whined with a slight moan etched into his voice. Levi’s lip was absolutely done for by now from the amount of biting done to it.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly clicked the gift button and clicked the highest amount. He quickly typed in a small comment and hit send. The ding caught the boy’s attention and Levi watched with wide eyes as the boy’s face contorted into something mixed with delight and mischief. Levi gulped.

 

_Gifted 10,000 coins from Levi_

_Levi: If it hurts, let daddy take care of it_

 

It cost him a hundred and fifty euros, but the reaction from the writhing boy was enough to make up for it.

 

“Daddy will take care of it? Levi? Will you really help me?” The boy fluttered his lashes prettily at the camera and began to rut himself against the bed with slow thrusts. Levi quickly typed out a response, fingers shaking. His name against the boy’s lips was enough to make Levi die and resurrect back to life.

 

_Levi: Yes, daddy will help you_

 

The boy let out a small kitten growl as he rolled back over onto his back and finally pulled out his cock, neck lolling over to the side as he began to stroke it. His cock was pretty and shiny with precum, glistening in the soft light. Levi’s stomach felt like it dropped ten stories.

 

“Daddy, your hand feels so nice,” his hips began to jut off of the bed, other hand pushing through his own dark chocolate locks.

 

“Fuck,” Levi’s hand was soaring on his cock by now, fingers typing out a response onto the keyboard.

 

_Levi: just like that baby. finger yourself for me?_

 

The boy blinked at his monitor for a few seconds before reaching behind his head and grabbing the small bottle of lube. “Anything for you,” he said with pure sweetness as he popped the cap open and spread his legs for the camera to see. The panties were still on, but the hole surrounding his entrance gave him the access he needed for what he was about to do. Levi was forever grateful for such panties. They looked absolutely gorgeous clinging onto the tanned skin of the younger boy.

 

He circled his entrance a few times with a slippery finger, lip caught in between his teeth. His eyes were hooded and face relaxed. His finger pushed in after a few agonizing moments, and a tiny moan escaped his lips. He pumped his finger in and out, in and out, eyes closed and chest heaving.

 

“I’m going to add another,” he announced before pulling his hand away and lubing up a second. Levi had to stop a minute ago or else he was surely going to come. Edging himself this way, he was sure to blow a big load in the end.

 

The boy pushed in two fingers this time and a gasp left his mouth. “Yes, yes,” he breathed as he pumped them into his body at a fast pace. He licked his lips, and just then his eyes screwed shut and a high pitched cry left his throat. “Fuck, daddy, yes, right there,” he said as he ground down onto his hand, repeatedly hitting a special spot within himself. Levi imagined those were his own fingers jamming onto that sweet spot, making him lose all self composure.

 

“I want you, daddy. I want your big fat cock inside me. Please.” The boy whined as he reached for the dildo, bringing it up to his lips and taking the head into his mouth. He sucked on it as he continued to grind down onto his fingers and read the flying comments. Levi sucked in a harsh breath as he watched half of the length of the toy disappear into the tight warmth of that sinful mouth.

 

_Levi: let daddy give it to you. daddy wants to fuck your tight hole so badly._

A spark glistened through the boy’s glossy eyes as he read Levi’s comment. Without a second thought, the boy hiked his legs up to his chest and smeared lube all over the dildo’s length. He circled the tip around his entrance, teasing all of the watchers.

 

“Want me to put it in now? Want me to shove this into my tight hole so you can fuck me senseless? Is that what you want?” The boy’s filthy mouth poured out words, every single one of them affecting Levi on a personal level. He felt as if he were really there with him, about to impale his tight heat and fuck him into the next year.

 

A long series of ‘yeses’ and dirty comments spilled into the chat box as the boy let a smile creep onto his face, waiting for the right moment.

 

“So eager, I like it,” he giggled, head turned away into the side of the bed sheets. He began to rub the toy against his awaiting pink and puckered hole. His hips began to rock with it, small moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. He sounded like a small mewling kitten, and Levi wanted to devour him.

 

Before he knew it, the boy looked straight into the camera and then pressed the head into himself, sucking in a harsh breath, back arching as he took the toy in with ease. “Oh, fuck. _Yes daddy_ , give it to me. Give it to me,” the boy cried as he pushed the rest of the length in, hole stretched deliciously around the thick girth. Levi let out a strangled noise as his shoulders dropped, too caught up in the boy’s actions. His cock was throbbing like mad in his fist, precum dumping onto his length and down to this thighs.

 

The boy slowly eased the toy out, then shoved it back in, thighs quivering and breath shaky. He did this a few more times before gaining a steady rhythm. He fucked himself harshly over the thick length, bottom lip caught between his teeth, moans escaping his lips every now and then.

 

A light sheen of sweat covered his chest and face. His eyes were shut, eyelashes cascading a beautiful shadow across his cheeks, and his eyebrows were quirked down, concentration overtaking his features. Levi was certain he wouldn’t make it out alive.

 

_Levi: you look so beautiful, keep going_

 

The boy opened his eyes at that, lips quirking up into a smirk. “This isn’t enough,” he huffed as he pulled the toy out and got onto his knees. He set the toy in between his legs, the angle of the camera giving them a full view of where it was positioned: right underneath the boy’s eagerly waiting hole.

 

Not a second passed when the boy pushed himself down onto the toy, taking it all in one swift motion. “Fuck,” Levi hissed.

 

“Mm, yeah.” The younger boy was now bouncing on the toy, left hand behind to hold it steady. His right hand was pinching his nipple, rolling it around between his fingers. His cock was hitting his stomach with each thrust, looking swollen and painfully hard.

 

_Levi: get a hand around yourself, baby._

 

The boy’s eyes always seemed to find Levi’s comment within the vast pool of others, eyes lighting up when they managed to catch it just in time.

 

“Okay,” He pulled his hand away from his chest and licked a long stripe along it with his tongue, then brought it down to his untouched cock. He let out a long moan, head thrown back as he squeezed tightly around the toy.

 

To get a better angle, he positioned himself against the pillows and spread his legs wide for the camera to get a shot of everything. Levi gasped as he got a full view of the dildo completely swallowed by the tight ring of muscle, escaping and being shoved back in at full speed. The boy’s hand flew against his cock just as fast, head resting against the headboard. Levi took this as his queue to start back up again, fist keeping pace with the boy’s.

 

The boy began to writhe uncontrollably against the pillows. His back arched, abs tensed, and his chest heaved. “Oh fuck.. _Fuck_.” He cried as the dildo found his prostate, jabbing it with each thrust.

 

“Right there, daddy. Fuck me, _yes._ ”

 

Levi felt his climax approaching from deep within himself. His breath grew ragged and his hips thrust up into the tightly clenched fist around it.

 

_Levi: cum for me_

 

Just as Levi commented that, the boy’s breath hitched and he began to let out uncontrollable noises. “I’m going to cum,” he gasped.

 

Levi exploded right when the boy thrust down onto the dildo one last time before shooting all over his stomach. Levi got himself all the way up his chest and even some on his chin. It was his biggest load in a long time.

 

The boy slowly eased the toy in and out as he came down from his high, breath shaky and eyes hooded.

 

“My god, that was intense.” The boy sighed, head thrown back against the pillows. After a few moments to recollect himself, he pulled the toy out and set it aside. He crawled up onto his knees and inched closer to the camera.

“How was that, everyone?” He sweetly asked as he swiped a finger through the mess on his stomach and brought it to his lips, sucking it into his mouth, innocence etched everywhere onto his pretty little face.

 

A hundred comments of ‘wonderful’, ‘sexy’, ‘i want to fuck you’, spilled in, the boy reading each of them with patience.

 

“Thank you, all.” He blushed. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, moussing it up and out of his face.

 

“Levi, where are you? I want to talk to you.” Levi tensed at that, suddenly nervous. After all of these months of watching this young man, he is finally noticed. When on this earth has he ever deserved this?

 

_Levi: i’m here_

 

At that, the boy’s eyes lit up and a smile overtook his features. He truly was beautiful. God-like, even.

 

“Hey there. I just wanted to thank you for that massive donation. Truly, you must be some kind of angel.” The boy teased. Levi’s face flushed to a deep red, suddenly thankful that the other man couldn’t actually see him, for it would be completely humiliating.

 

_Levi: no problem. You’re the angel here, that’s why i gave it to you._

 

The boy bashfully looked down into his lap and shook his head. “Don’t be modest, I truly am thankful for people like you.” He said with the utmost sincerity in his voice. His face was soft and his smile was warm. Levi wanted to kiss him so badly.

 

“Anyways, I think that’s it for tonight everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a fun time. I’ll see you all next week!” He gave one final wave and blew a kiss to the camera before shutting off the stream.

 

Levi slouched back into his chair as he began to take in everything that just happened. Was he dreaming? He had to be. This couldn’t be real. To make sure, he reached over to his arm and pinched it harshly, wincing as he did so.

 

Yup, this was real. A soft bing shook him from his thoughts as he stared at the screen.

 

“Well fuck me,” Levi sighed to himself in disbelief as he stared at the screen.

 

 

_Incoming message from: Sweet Thing_

_Hey, levi. Here’s my number just in case u feel like talking sometime: xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 

 

 

_._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! I wrote this chapter in like two hours on the spot, sorry if it's a little rushed or has typos! xx


	2. Chapter 2

 

Levi blinked a total of five consecutive times, lost for words as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. His body was still and there was a chill in the air as his fingers hovered over his phone, ready to grasp it.

 

Or was he ready? What the fuck was even happening? Was this for real? He shook his head at himself to ease the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he re-read that message over and over again.

 

_Incoming message from: Sweet Thing_

_Hey, levi. Here’s my number just in case you feel like talking sometime: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

He felt much like a fish out of water as his lips were slightly parted, words forming but nothing coming out. Out of the thirty-four years that he has been living on this earth, Levi doesn’t ever recall once feeling so at loss for words. He was truly speechless.

 

It has been five months that Levi has been following Sweet Thing on this website. When he first came across him, he felt like he had won the jackpot. This kid was too unreal to be.. _Real_ ! It was all too good to be true, and when he discovered that the shows he put on were not only monthly, but _weekly,_ Levi just about died and went to heaven.

 

The kid looked young but was old enough to be doing such actions, so he had to be in his early twenties at least. And his eyes, those eyes were Levi’s favorite part about him. They were so green and big, but in different lighting they gave off a blue tint, so he wasn’t really sure what color they truly were. Nonetheless, they were breathtaking. One time Levi came on the spot just by watching the boy finger himself and bat those pretty lashes at the camera.

 

This boy drove Levi _nuts_ , and yet again, here he was: sitting in his chair looking like a dumb fuck with a private message from the guy himself. And Levi couldn’t even muster up a few words. The poor boy was probably worried from lack of response.

 

The thing was, Levi had been imagining this day in the far depths of his brain for months. Not particularly in this fashion, but something quite similar. He had imagined that he and the boy somehow got in contact and began talking. They end up meeting in real life, Levi learns everything he’s ever wanted to know about the boy, and they fall in love and live a happy life together. The end.

 

But, now that he had actually managed to grasp that thought and it was really happening, he wasn’t sure if that was something he could go through with. What if the boy thinks he’s a total loser that has no friends or life? What if he ends up having absolutely zero interest in him and just ignores him for the rest of eternity? What if he thinks Levi is butt ugly? Levi isn’t sure if he could handle that kind of rejection, and he would hate to not be able to watch his shows anymore in fear of bursting into tears every time he saw the kid’s face. Was messaging this kid back really worth all of that risk?

 

 

Yes.

 

It was.

 

“Tch,” Levi glared at the floor.

 

Taking a final breath and pushing all of those swarming depressive thoughts to the side to deal with later, Levi reaches for his phone and types in the number on his screen.

 

_ >> Hey, it’s levi. This is the correct number, right? _

 

Smooth. Levi nodded in approval to himself as he reread the pending message. He managed to message him, but in a subtle way that wasn’t too forward. He silently applauded himself.

 

What he wasn’t ready for was the almost instant reply. He jerked as the phone vibrated in his palm.

 

_ >> Yes, it is the right number :) thanks for messaging me. _

 

Levi worried his lip, suppressing a grin from taking over his features. _Chill,_ Levi thought to himself. He wasn’t some school girl texting her crush. He was a grown ass man. Clearing his throat, he got up and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

 

_ >> it’s no problem. _

 

As he hit send, he got another reply.

 

_ >> Would it be too forward to ask to facetime? I kind of really want to see your face. Just so i can put one on your name, u know? :)) _

 

Levi almost threw up. He nearly lurched up his entire dinner as he read the first sentence. Should he just lie and say he doesn’t use Apple products? No, the boy would just suggest Skyping. Shit, there was no way out of this. Sucking in a shaky breath, he nearly couldn’t type out the reply as his fingers were shaking so badly.

 

_ >> It would be a little forward, but ig it’s ok with me. _

 

As expected, the following reply came instantly.

 

_ >> Awesome! So I can call you rn? _

 

Reading that message, Levi’s eyes darted around the room he was currently in and looked at it’s condition. Spotless, as usual. Levi ran to the mirror and checked his hair and teeth. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so it’s not like he could stall or anything. Fucking hell.

 

Levi sighed, completely ignoring his raging heart inside his ribcage and typed out a reply.

 

_ >> Yeah, that would be ok. _

 

Levi quickly jumped back to his laptop and opened it. Without a second to spare, a ringing noise filled the room and his laptop screen read _‘number xxx-xxx-xxxx: now calling’_.

 

Throwing all fucks to give out of his window, he pressed the green phone icon and his monitor began to set up the call.

 

The boy’s face instantly lit up on his screen, and Levi’s breathing stopped. He was clad in a grey sweatshirt, and his hair was effortlessly tousled, looking perfect and soft. His features were calm and his eyes were slowly blinking back at the screen.

 

“Hi,” the boy greeted, sounding breathless. Levi blinked and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hey,” he responded just as breathless. The boy said nothing as he stared back at Levi, eyes roaming his face.

 

“So you-”

 

“Wow,” the boy interrupted, pushing a hand up into his thick fringe. Levi quirked a brow and twiddled his fingers off screen, hands drenched in nervous sweat.

 

“What is it?” Levi asked warily, kind of not wanting to hear the boy’s response. So, his predictions from ten minutes ago were right. Levi was totally not what this kid was expecting, and not in the good way. Right?

 

The boy smiled softly and shook his head, looking down into his lap. “It’s nothing. Just that, I didn’t expect you to be so damn gorgeous.” He bit his lip at that, looking back up at the stunned man.

 

Levi’s mouth formed an ‘o’. Was he hearing things or did that really just come off of that boy’s tongue? “Wai-” Levi paused, mouth suddenly too dry to form proper words. “Wait, what? You’re kidding,” Levi shook his head in disbelief as the kid snorted.

 

“Why would I joke about that? You are definitely not what I expected,” The boy began, leaning up onto the desk, his elbows supporting his weight. “I usually hate surprises, but damn, I didn’t know it was my birthday.” He smirked at Levi, completely smitten with the reaction he drew out of the older man.

 

Levi’s face heated up like a damn furnace, red filling his cheeks, making his entire body feel hot and prickly. “W-what the hell?” Levi brought a hand up to his face and covered his mouth out of embarrassment. This made the boy throw his head back and laugh.

 

“You’re too cute.” He cooed, eyes crinkling with contentedness. Levi gave himself a few more seconds to shake this weird feeling off, not knowing how to react. No one has _ever_ spoken to him this way before.

 

“Oi, brat, don’t get too ahead of yourself. You’re lucky I’m doing this for you.” Levi tried to keep his face as monotonous as possible, but the bright and toothy smile the boy was giving him was enough to put a crack in his hard features, the corners of his mouth twitching with the need to smile back.

 

“Levi, I’m getting to know you so much already. So I take it you don’t do too well with flirting, hm?” The boy raised his brows at Levi, knowing smirk settling over his features. He was a little taken aback with this boy’s forwardness, but the kid _was_ a camboy afterall. It’s not like any of this was totally unexpected..

 

Levi scoffed at that, looking over to the side and giving him a small shrug. “I’m not too well with any of this, to be honest.”

 

The boy cocked his head to the side like a dog, curiosity glistening in his bright eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair, slightly swiveling it from left to right as he mustered up words of explanation.

 

“I guess I’m just surprised any of this is actually happening,” Levi mumbled, watching the way the boy’s face contorted with understanding. He took Levi’s words in with consideration, nodding in agreement.

 

“To be completely honest, so am I. I’ve never done this with anyone before, but I guess you just held my attention for some strange reason.” The boy looked off to the side, rearranging himself into a criss-cross position on his bed. It was somewhat strange seeing him in so much clothes while in this setting, as Levi was so used to seeing him in well, nothing. This wasn’t a bad look, though. He looked cozy, and Levi wondered what he smelled like. Probably good.

 

“I- yeah. Me too. Well, for the past.. Five months now,” Levi chuckled lightly, scratching at his undercut. The boy’s eyes lit up at that, smile overtaking his lips.

 

“Oh yeah? What was your first impression of me?” The boy pressed on, resting his chin on his fist. He smiled dazedly at the camera, and this was giving Levi way too many memories of the actions that had taken place earlier.

 

He swallowed hard and thought about the question. Well, fuck, let’s see. It had been a long fucking day at the office and Levi had just gotten home. He hadn’t been laid in a couple weeks and he was feeling pretty restless. Not wanting to go to some random bar to pick someone up, he simply opened his laptop and searched up this one website he had heard about from one of his colleagues (not sure why). The first page popped up and the third boy on the list of many names shown was “ _Sweet Thing -- premium members only_ ”. Levi had taken one look at the boy’s sweet face and instantly signed up for whatever bullshit he had to. He just needed to see this person in action.

 

When he did, all hope was lost for Levi.

 

“Well, let’s just say I was.. Really, really happy that I signed up.” Levi confessed. The boy giggled at that, nose scrunching up in the most adorable way possible, making Levi’s chest ache with this feeling that he couldn’t pinpoint exactly.

 

“Well I’m happy to hear that. It makes me feel good knowing that you have been following me for so long.” The boy blushed, cheeks tinting the rosiest shade of pink. Levi’s stomach fluttered, making him feel like a totally hopeless schoolgirl. There’s no doubting it now, he definitely was one.

 

The conversational banter went on between the two men for a while after that, the two of them asking each other questions and laughing at jokes or stories the other one told.

 

The boy had introduced himself properly as _Eren_ and that he never really told anyone that online for the sake of his own privacy.

 

Levi also discovered that Eren actually had a roommate that had _no idea_ what was going on inside the apartment every Friday night because he was out with his girlfriend. Eren revealed he would absolutely die if the day ever came to be where his roommate accidentally walked in on him in a rather compromising position in front of a webcamera.

 

“How old are you? Just curious.” Eren asked as Levi was fixing his position on his bed.

 

“Thirty-four,” he replied without hesitation.

 

Levi watched with a quirked brow as the boy’s eyes suddenly went wide at that, mouth agape with surprise. “What, am I too old for you?”

 

Eren shook his head generously at that, face flushing, nervous laughter bubbling up inside his chest. “Oh, no not at all! I’m just really surprised. You just look and seem a lot younger. I was expecting you to say twenty-five or something like that.” He laughed, “Thirty-four.. Wow, I kind of like that. It turns me on.”

 

Levi spluttered at that, unsure of what to say. “W-well, at least tell me your age so that I know I haven’t been whacking off to a sixteen year old.”

 

The boy sucked in a breath, mouth forming a thin line as he cast his eyes somewhere off camera. “About that..” He trailed off, looking everywhere but the screen. Levi’s eyes grew bigger than the moon outside, about ready to shut his laptop out of embarrassment.

 

“You’re fucking kidding me, right? You’re not really sixteen, are you?” Levi grew nervous by the second, heat sizzling inside of him as Eren still wouldn’t look at him.

 

He was silent for a few seconds before he let out a ‘pfffft’ sound, smile breaking out on his face and he laughed. Levi’s eye twitched as his heart just about leaped out of his throat. “I’m just messing with you~! I’m twenty-two.” He wiped away a tear, focusing in on Levi’s deer-in-the-headlights expression.

 

“Oh my god, though, your face. It’s priceless! I was just kidding, Levi. You can stop freaking out. I’m not a teenager.”

 

“You little shit,” Levi exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

A couple seconds of silence passed between the two.

  


“Do I really look like I’m sixteen, though?”

 

“Shut up, brat.”

  


~

  


“Really, though. Personally, I think that everything about that episode was a bunch of bullshit. He could’ve easily escaped the house and actually used his brain to save everyone else-- No, you know what, now that I mention it, I’m seriously considering dropping the show. It pissed me off so much.”

 

Levi was now lying on his side atop his sheets, frown settled into his lips as he vented to a very amused Eren.

“Levi, it wasn’t that bad. I mean, I understand what you’re trying to say, but the people outside the house could’ve easily killed him if he tried to run. I think he was being pretty rational.”

 

Eren was lying on his stomach, pillow underneath his chin. “Tch, that’s what everyone was saying. But if you lay all the cards out on the table, death was definitely avoidable.”

 

Eren snorted at that, eyes shutting for a moment. Levi stared back at him as he watched the younger boy struggle to stay awake. A smile was definitely fighting its way onto his lips, but he used all the power within himself to keep it from showing. Instead, his eyes just softened and the scowl on his face disappeared.

 

“It’s pretty late, and you look like ass. You should get some sleep.” Levi commented in a softer tone, head now propped up by his palm. Eren cracked an eye opened and sighed heavily.

 

“But I don’t want to go to sleep. I like talking with you.” He murmured into the plushness of the pillow beneath his head. Levi chuckled lightly at how ridiculous he looked. If he _was_ a definite creep, he would take a screenshot to save for later. But, since he is _definitely_ not that weird, he refrained from doing so.

 

“Kid, you’re about to pass out. Let’s call it a night.”

 

Eren turned his head to the side, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Levi had to bite back a smile once again. This guy was just too cute.

 

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked as if he were talking to a preschooler.

 

“I want to talk to you.” Eren’s brows furrowed as he looked up into the camera. Levi rolled his eyes and ran a hand up through his hair. “We can do this again tomorrow.”

 

“No, I mean I want to _talk_ to you. In person.” Eren blinked once, as if what he just said had no affect on him whatsoever.

 

Levi’s blood almost ran cold at that, a shiver raking down his spine and into his palms. This kid was very good at unintentionally catching him off guard.

 

“You don’t even know me,” Levi mumbled, eyes wide. His heart was probably racing a mile a minute.

 

Eren just smiled at that, nodding his head. “We can meet in person so that I _can_ get to know you.”

 

Levi only stared back into those sparkling green eyes, a glimmer of something he can’t identify settling comfortably inside them. He swallowed loud enough for both of them to hear.

“You don’t know where I live. I don’t know where you live.” Levi was only speaking from what his mind was thinking at that given moment. Eren sat up at that, angling the camera higher to get his face back in the shot.

 

“Then we can exchange information. If you want, I can go to your place so that you don’t think I’m trying to murder you. Or we could meet up in a public place.” Eren offered. Levi scoffed at that.

 

“What makes you think I would be that suspicious of you?” Levi pressed, lips in a thin line. Eren only shrugged at that, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I just don’t want you to have a bad feeling about all of this.”

 

Levi quirked a brow at him. Eren sighed and looked down into his lap.

 

“I want you to trust me when I say that I like you and I want to seriously get to know you better. You do live in Berlin, right? From your phone number, I only concluded that, but if you don’t, then we can think of something else.”

 

“No-- I mean, yes. I live in Berlin. No, we don’t have to think of something else. We can.. Meet up for coffee or something? Or we could-

 

“Coffee sounds great! I love coffee. You don’t have work tomorrow, right? It’s Friday after all. We can meet up tomorrow if you aren’t busy.” Eren was suddenly glowing, eyes lit up with excitement.

 

Levi racked his brain for any plans he had tomorrow, only to remember that he had absolutely none. Meeting up with this kid was definitely a possibility.

 

As Levi came to this realization, his stomach fluttered and his cheeks burned. _I could really meet this boy_ , Levi thought to himself.

 

“Levi? Is it a no-go?” Eren shook him from his swarming thoughts.

  
  
“No, I-I’m free tomorrow. We can meet up.” Levi found himself saying.

 

“Really? You mean it?!” Eren was beaming by now, cheeks dusted pink and pearly whites shining. The corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up into a small smile.

 

 

“Yeah, where do you wanna go?"

 

 

 

 

.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than expected! I've been busy with shenanigans! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter because there is definitely more to come :) i had no intentions of making this a work with chapters, but I guess 'it is what it is' :)


End file.
